hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel (Daniel Cohen)
Israel is a fanmade character for the anime and web comic, Hetalia Axis Powers. He represents the State Of Israel. A country in the Middle east. His name Is Daniel Cohen. Appearance Daniel has deep-blue eyes and to-the-shoulders straight black hair, represents absolutely nothing but it looks nice so okay. He has short hair dividing on his right, represents the jewish communities out of Israel. he's 170 cm, a little above the averange in Israel. His human age is 17, because that's very old. He wears an IDF uniform, with a white shirt under it, as the Israeli soilders wears. Personality and Interests Daniel is shy, despite the State of Israel being a very lively and upbeat nation. The nation of Israel ''went through a lot of hard things. his most trouble is what would others think. his fear of what people would think makes him shy, and he prefer to not show to others. He rarely speaks in world meetings despite his leaders being some of the most pronounce IRL. when he tries to speak, 'something' has to happen and he loses his confidence. So basically he's a dark haired knock off Canada OC for the middle east. He also likes to read.The Nation of Israel also called "''The nation of the books". He enjoys reading, he basically loves any kind of books. Following his shyness, he also rarely associate with people. He is scared of other's opinion about him. He believes that no one wants to listen to him. when he speaks, he changes his original subject to look more like the others. He's mysterious, and he always looks like he's hiding something. Israel has a Jewish lifestyle. He eats kosher food only and saves the shabbas. He prays with the Teffilin every morning. But he doesn't wears Kipa always and doesn't pray 3 times a day - just one, at the morning. He's not a strong religious, as reference to the "Jewish state" , but not "strong religious" state - Which is a blatan lie. When needed- he drives at saturday. He lives in Sede Boqer where his first prime minister David Ben Gurion lived and now burried. Falafel is his favorite food. he also like Hummus and Thini. he likes any Israeli dish, included the Jewish dishes. Relationships 'United States of America ( Alfred F. Jones )' main article: America America is Israel's best friend. he trained him. America helps Israel everytime he needs. at 1991, at the Gulf war , When Iraq attacked Israel, USA made Israel an American Base in order to protect the area. They also apparently love each other despite all of the back-stabbing and national back and forth between the two and Anti-Zionism in the USA. Israel and America are good start-ups buddies. America supports Israel and helps him to afford new ideas, such as Iron Dome. 'Japan ( Kiku Honda )' main article: Japan Japan supports the Zionism, and Israel. Japan was the first asian state to accept him. Israel appreciate that very much. they are sharing their quietness and sometimes talking about this. scan aph israel hetalia.png|Israel ( Daniel Cohen) beautiful world israel.png|APH Israel Hetalia chibi beautiful world newcd1.png|Israel CD cover Israel Hetalia Daniel Cohen aph.png|Israel Aph Israel Official.png|Israel "beautiful World" fake screenshot hetalia kingdom of israel.png|Kingdom of Israel - Ancient!Israel - younger Israel chibi israel.png|Chibi Israel|link=http://alessiath.deviantart.com/art/PC-ISRAEL-BARELIYA-516678280 Hetalia Israel APH fanart drawing.png|Hetalia Israel fanart Hetalia America and Israel AmeIsra.png|Israel with America world twinkle cd.png|World Twinkle Character cd ( Israel ) Category:Israel Category:Asia Category:Country Category:Male Characters Category:Male countries